1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ignition control system which is installed in a vehicle without a battery and has an anti-theft feature.
2. Description of Related Art
The applicants have already proposed, in Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 7-66249, (herein incorporated by reference in its entirety), an ignition control system with an anti-theft function which has a nonlinear element assembled in a main switch for a vehicle that does not have a battery and enables a vehicle engine to be ignited only when a particular voltage generated by the nonlinear element is detected.
In Application No. Hei 7-66249, when the ignition system with the anti-theft feature is installed in a batteryless vehicle without making any modification to the vehicle, a vehicle engine is intermittently activated by using a rectified output of a regulator by correcting a generated output of an AC generator. It is necessary to match a voltage determining output for the anti-theft feature and pulse signal generating timing of a pulse coil with a phase of the rectified output of the regulator. This means that a dedicated AC generator is required for the anti-theft feature and that the layout of the vehicle engine has to be changed, etc. This makes it difficult for these components to be used in normal circumstances.
Further, a battery for a small vehicle such as a motorcycle has a relatively small capacity. When the battery is dead after prolonged non-use, for example, measures have to be taken in order to activate the vehicle engine by kick-starting or pushing the vehicle.
It is difficult to cope with such a request in the foregoing ignition control system.
The present invention is contemplated in order to overcome the foregoing problem without the use of a dedicated AC generator or layout modification of a vehicle engine, is intended to provide an ignition control system which has an anti-theft feature, and is applicable to a vehicle that does not have a battery.